Trojan Horse
by coolbreeeze
Summary: Can a brief encounter at a Halloween party, give Edward the chance he needs with one of the notorious Swan Sisters? Rated M for potty mouth and lemons. O/S for the NaughtyHeels I Love the 80s contest


**A/N: This o/s was written for the naughtyheels anonymous "I Love the 80s Contest". Somehow, I managed 19 reviews, and made it to the final round of voting for my first ever fanfic. Since the contest is over, I can finally post this on my profile Prince's "Little Red Corvette" inspired this piece and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you carabeth for making my words look pretty and giving me some amazing costume ideas. **

**Disclaimer: It belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Lucky bitch. **

_I guess I should've known by the way U parked your car sideways_

_That it wouldn't last_

_See, U're the kinda person that believes in makin' out once_

_Love 'em and leave 'em fast_

_I guess I must be dumb cuz U had a pocket full of horses_

_Trojan and some of them used_

_But it was Saturday night, I guess that makes it all right_

_And U say - "What have I got 2 lose?"_

"_Little Red Corvette" - Prince_

"Edward! Please just wear the fucking costume I picked out for you and stop fucking complaining for once in your emo-riddled existence. You will look hot, I promise."

"Goddammit" I grumbled mostly to myself, as I heard my baby sister screech from the other side of my door. I guess all those years of cheering and pep rallies finally paid off because I'm pretty sure my neighbors who rivaled the cast of _Mean Girls_ heard her all the way from my room.

I managed to make my way to the edge of my bed, pull on some tattered flannel pants and open my door.

Not surprisingly, the little elf that preferred to go by the name of Alice was standing with a shopping bag in one hand, and a bottle of Jack in the other.

"Well, at least you brought me the good stuff." I snatched the bottle from her hand and proceeded to take a long pull before setting it on my nearby desk.

"Bro bro, I know you saw this costume bag in my other hand, now get fucking dressed before I send Emmett in here to tackle you into submission." Alice threw the bag that held the contents of my costume for the 80's party at me. She sauntered out of my room, flipping me off as she went.

"Fuck my life." I muttered to the open door. I grabbed the bottle of Jack and took another pull because baby Jesus in heaven knew I was going to need all the liquid courage I could get before heading over to the party hosted by Mike and Tyler.

Everyone on campus knew this was the spot to be Saturday night. Mike and Tyler's parties were what legends were made of, and this one was going to be no exception. They were throwing an "I Love the 80's" party in honor of the marathon VH1 had shown all week and just in time for Halloween. The only requirements were bring $5 for your keg cup and dress as a celebrity or famous TV/movie character from the 80's.

The minute word got out about this party, Alice almost threw her back out in getting everyone's costumes together. And by everyone, I mean myself, her boyfriend Jasper and my twin brother Emmett. She decided I would wear next to nothing and be Tom Cruise from _Risky Business_ in the classic button down shirt, briefs, white socks and Ray-Ban Wayfarer sunglasses. Jasper was going as one of the dudes from _Flock of Seagulls_ since he had hair long enough to manipulate into some cluster fuck of swoops and flips known as their signature 'do. For Emmett, she chose to make him into _Duckie_ from _Pretty in Pink_ since he had quite the obsession with that movie when we were kids, and even took to lip-syncing _Try A Little Tenderness_ around our house.

Though, if anyone on the football team knew that little secret, he was fucked. I found it highly enjoyable he was going as a geek for this party, especially given his size coming in at a mere 6'4, 280 lbs. Nothing about him screamed nerd, but knowing Em's flair for impersonation, and Alice's creativity with costumes, he would pull it off.

For most people, when they found out I was Emmett's brother, they wondered if we meant "brother from a different mother". Add to that the fact we were twins and you could hear the thuds of jaws hitting the ground. Ever heard of fraternal twins people?! I just so happened to take after our mom's side of the family, I was tall, albeit lanky, and I got green eyes and this weird copper-ish colored hair that helped me stand out in a crowd. Em got all the muscle mass and his dark hair from our fraternal grandfather. The only trait we shared was our height and our eye color.

Throw Alice into the mix and we looked more like a circus side show rather than siblings. In reality, Alice was our adopted sister and hailed from Romania. She had fair skin like Emmett and myself, but had ink black hair, was maybe 5' on a good day, and had deep brown eyes. She was a bossy thing from the day she came home, but we loved her just the same.

I laughed to myself as I thought about Em wearing suspenders, and circle frame sunglasses, until I pulled out my costume. Fuck me. She couldn't just let me pick out my own boxers and button down. Oh no, let Alice relinquish control, psh never! I think she raided Marky Mark's closet for some of the smallest, tightest boxer briefs in history. I knew my sister thought I'd been without a girl for far too long, but lord have mercy. I managed to put on the costume and walk out of my room only to be met with a wall of black and white silk.

"Holy fuck, man. I look like I'm in a boy band." Jasper whispered.

"Um, J, why are you whispering? And for your information, Flock of Seagulls was pretty much a boy band" I whispered back to him.

"You've met your sister right?" he darted his eyes left to right in the hallway. "She hears everything, and the last thing I need her to know is that I disagree with her choice of costume."

"Yea, man, I hear ya, let's just go find Tinkerbell and finish your look off so we can go alright?" I patted Jas on the back and led him into the living room.

"Finish the look off Edward?" You sound like you're on Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. Do we need a gay-vention before you go out?" J arched one eyebrow at me in all seriousness.

"Look dick gobbler, I may have not gotten laid in 6 months, 7 days, 8 hours and 13 minutes, but who's counting?! But I sure as shit don't need a 'gay-vention' or whatever the fuck term you just spouted off. I think you've been watching too much _Bravo_ with Alice."

"Did someone say my name?" Alice managed to pop up like she flew around in pixie dust, thereby instilling my name Tinkerbell, or Tink, as I had taken to calling her as of late.

"Christ on a cross Alice, give a man a heart attack will you?" Jasper looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Oh, cut the shit Jazzy, and sit down because this hair is going to take awhile." Alice grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him into a chair she already set up in our living room.

Twenty-five minutes, a bottle of something called Aqua Net, and a tub of Dep gel later, Jasper was transported back to the 80's. No one but Alice had ever tried to tame my "freshly fucked" hair as it had been coined, so luckily my head was spared. Jasper's hair had been a different story. She spent a shit ton more time trying to get his naturally wavy hair to stay straight first, then getting it to cooperate into the dual side flip. His blonde hair was now almost brown with amount of crap she had to use.

"Alright you two, don't fucking move until we leave. I'm going to go get myself ready and make sure Em didn't manage to strangle himself with one of the suspenders, then we are outta here." Alice floated into her room and slammed the door. She was going as Pat Benatar since she had recently cut off her shoulder length hair into something more "edgy". Whatever the fuck that meant.

Not even five minutes later I heard my man beast of a brother stumble down the stairs. "Mother fuck!" I heard him wail from the bottom step.

"What did you do now Em, try to think and walk at the same time?" J scoffed as Emmett made his way into the living room.

"For your information fuck stick, I'm pulling a 3.5 GPA this semester. So you can take your attempt at an insult and eat it." Em smirked in his general direction.

"Actually, the F-bomb was because I tripped over these fucking pointed toe loafer shoe things Alice is making me wear."

Emmett looked like he stepped right off the set of the John Hughes classic. Alice put him in a pair of faded black jeans that she had rolled at the ankle, white pointed dress shoes, black suspenders over the top of a brown button down silk shirt he wore open to show off a white undershirt. Add in the black wide brim hat he sat back on his hair and the circle frame sunglasses, and Em was Jon Cryer, on steroids.

Finally, Alice emerged from her room in all her _Love is a Battlefield_ glory and we piled into Em's truck to get to the party.

It was clear Mike and Tyler spared no expense on this party. I was pretty sure their girlfriends had to help them with this, because there was no way those two fucks were this creative.

The entire front yard was covered in Halloween crap like gravestones, spider webs and those motion sensor dolls that start to cackle when you walk past. There were carved pumpkins leading up the walkway, and orange lights covering the porch. I was pretty sure I already heard _Thriller_ blasting in the background.

The four of us made our way through the already sizeable crowd and headed toward the keg.

Just as I was filling up my cup, I heard two guys dressed as Super Mario Bros. talking about someone that had been on constant rotation in my head lately.

"Yo man, you think the Swan sisters are going to show up tonight?"

The one dressed as Mario craned his neck to look above the crowd. "Dude, one can only fucking hope and pray."

The Swan sisters were notorious on our campus. Bella and Rosalie Swan, once you met them, you never forgot. They were actually step-sisters, but one would never know because they were thick as thieves. You fucked with one, you fucked with the other. The day they rolled down State St. in a fire engine red Corvette, tongues were wagging.

Rumor had it they were DTF, down to fuck. But one never really knew on this campus since it was small and gossip spread like wildfire. I never knew anyone to actually bed either one of them, but that didn't stop anyone from at least trying and heading in their direction with a pocket full of Trojans.

All I cared to know was that Bella, the auburn-haired beauty, was the object of many wet dreams and one handed shower sessions.

She was stunning, with perfect porcelain skin and long wavy hair. She was slender but curvy all at the same time, and despite her petite frame, she was all legs. She also had the biggest doe-eyes that I constantly pictured staring up at me while her lips were wrapped around my cock.

Her sister Rosalie was the complete opposite, also a knock out but in the more supermodel sense, whereas Bella was more unassuming in her beauty. Rose was Amazonian tall, blonde with blue eyes.

I managed to lose track of the conversation Mario and Luigi were having and ventured off to find my crew when I was stopped dead in my tracks.

I heard the squeal of tires before I saw the car, and I just knew they had arrived.

Sure as shit, the Corvette rounded the corner and Bella parked sideways by the house. The Swan sisters pretty much ran this town and they could park their car wherever the fuck they wanted.

Next thing I knew, Emmett was next to me with his jaw on the ground as Rosalie made her way out of the car.

"Dude, check my pulse." Emmett threw his arm right in front of my face.

"Um if you're speaking to me, you're not dead, douche." I knocked his wrist out of my face and turned back to where he was staring.

Rosalie was dressed as Jessica Rabbit. And damn, she looked good. I could see why Em was sure he was having heart fail.

She was wearing a strapless red dress, purple gloves and her normally straight hair was curled and fell over one eye.

She walked right past us, and Emmett could not have been more obvious with his stalker stare.

"See something you like, big boy?" Rosalie purred at Emmett.

And for the first time, Emmett Cullen was rendered speechless.

Rosalie winked, and as she made her way past whispered, "Don't worry, I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way." Then she continued into the house.

Once Emmett wiped the drool off his chest, he went sprinting after her.

I turned back to where the Corvette was parked and was then very fucking happy this shirt was long enough to hide my very obvious wood.

Bella was standing at her car with one leg propped up on the driver's seat while she fixed her white fishnet stocking.

When I managed to let my eyes travel up the rest of her body, I realized she was dressed in a very tight, very short, white lace lingerie dress thing that looked a whole hell of a lot like a slutty wedding dress.

It wasn't until she stalked her way closer that I realized she also had on a veil and a belt with a buckle that read "virgin".

Holy fuck. She was dressed as a hotter version of Madonna in her "Like a Virgin" era. The costume was priceless. She was mocking her supposed reputation, and I fell further under the spell she cast on the male population.

She briefly caught my eye on her way into the door and I swear on my life, she blushed. Bella Swan fucking blushed, at me, or at least in my general direction.

I lost track of her as the party raged on. Every time I saw a flash of white in the crowd I ran to it like a bug to a light, but it was never her. It was always some other less attractive chick dressed as an uglier version of Madonna.

How many virgin brides could be in a party?! Apparently a fuckton.

I tried to distract myself by chugging beer, watching Emmett unsuccessfully flirt with Rosalie and avoiding J and Alice's make out session.

After what was probably one or six beers too many, the music changed to _Old Time Rock and Roll_ and I and the other four guys dressed as _Joel Goodson_ managed to slip and slide around the dance floor, playing air guitar, doing our best to impersonate the iconic Tom Cruise moment.

Apparently dancing in tightie whities makes for an epic bromance and I ended up having a couple more beers with those dudes and shooting the shit.

Sometime around the third rotation of _Don't Stop Believing, _the beer in my system and the humidity in the house started to fuck with my head and I stepped outside.

I rested my head against the cool wood of the pillar holding up the porch and wondered if I would ever get a chance to make Bella blush again.

Suddenly my senses were assaulted by the scent of booze and vanilla, and I had never smelled anything more delicious.

I opened my eyes just in time to see Bella walking down the front steps of the porch in the direction of her car.

I don't know if was the liquid courage or if I had a death wish, but all I knew was I wasn't going to let her pass by me again without saying at least "Hi".

I managed to make it down the steps without stumbling, because sometimes, I could be a clumsy fucker, and jogged over to where Bella was standing.

She must have heard my not-so-stealth footsteps and turned to face me before I could say anything.

"Look Riley, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit." She said to the ground, then looked up at me.

Who the fuck was Riley? I made some attempt at speaking, but it came out more like a grunt/moan.

She glanced up through her eyelashes. "Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else." As she turned on her white heeled boot to keep walking away, I reached for her arm and stilled her movements.

"Hey, Bella, before you go, I just had to say something to you." Her eyes opened wider as she looked from my face, to my hand gripping her arm.

"Shit, sorry, I didn't mean to grab you, but I couldn't let you walk right past me again." Now it was my turn to blush because I was pretty sure I was up shit's creek without the goddamn paddle.

As I let her wrist go, her hand managed to brush down my slightly hidden boner.

Her eyes widened at the sudden, accidental contact, and then a smirk ran across her formerly sullen face.

"So…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." She stared at me waiting for a reply.

"E-Edward, my name is Edward" I stammered out and I never fucking stammer.

"So, _Edward_, do you always let a girl cop a feel before they know your name?"

Shit shit shit. I had nothing to even say to that.

"Trust me, you aren't the first boy to let my hand 'accidentally' graze that area, but you are the first one to make me stop and consider what I could be missing out on if I walked away."

I moaned slightly under my breath, "Why don't you find out?"

Where the fuck did that come from? I knew I had some Rico Suave lines in my repertoire, but that was definitely not one of them.

To my surprise, she grabbed onto my arm this time and said "C'mon".

In that moment, I knew I would follow this woman to the end of earth and back.

She led me over to her car and pulled a key ring out of the top of her lingerie.

Within ten seconds, she unlocked her car, opened the passenger door and pushed me down into the seat.

Now, I was starting to become sure that she was the type of woman who loved 'em and left 'em, but if I could even be one notch on her bedpost I could die a happy man.

She knelt down on the ground between my legs and started to run her hands up my thighs.

…fuck. Just when I thought I couldn't get any harder, my dick felt like it was going to break.

Before I could breathe, she had managed to push me back further into the car against the center console and was looking up at me with those deep pools of mocha.

All too soon, she rose off her knees and hovered over me in the interior of the car.

She put an arm on each side of my body and leaned dangerously close to my mouth.

I ran my tongue over my lips in preparation for what I was sure to come.

Bella closed the miniscule distance between our mouths and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I've heard people talk about butterflies, fireworks, tingles and all that shit when they kissed someone, but I always blew it off as bullshit.

Well, fuck me wrong, because I felt all of that shit and more when our lips touched.

She pushed back a bit and looked me in the eyes and moved a piece of my hair that fell in my eye.

I ran my hand up the back of her exposed thigh and heard a hiss escape from her mouth.

"Edward, you are playing a very dangerous game right now."

It was in that moment that the party seemed to fade away. I ceased hearing music. The voices from the people floating in and out of the house just became white noise. Because all I knew was the feeling of Bella's breath tickling my lips and the feel of her skin beneath my hands, and I could only think "more".

I sat up a bit and captured her mouth once again and tightened my grip on the silk that she called her thigh.

I snuck my tongue out to meet her lips and was granted entrance into the Holy Grail that was her mouth.

She deepened the kiss and moaned into my mouth. Her hands ran through the back of my hair, and she grabbed a handful and tugged.

"Shit Bella." I murmured against her mouth.

"Edward, god, do you know how much I want you?" She whispered.

It was official; I was in the middle of a teenage style wet dream, because one Bella fucking Swan did not just utter those words to me.

"Edward, fuck…" Bella straddled my legs and ground her center onto my dick.

"Bella, wait, shit…" I stilled the movement her hips and ran my fingers over her cheek.

I saw a flash of something on her face that I knew I never wanted to see again. Disappointment. She couldn't think I didn't want her. I just didn't want her like this, right here, for everyone to see.

"Bella, god, I want you so fucking bad it literally hurts, but I am not going to have you right here, in your car of all fucking places for the first time."

A slow smile crept across her face and her eyes lit up in recognition that I wanted this as much as she did.

"Edward, god, I've seen you so many times on these streets, but I never knew your name."

Sexy Bella say what?

She fucking giggled and brought my head up to meet her eyes instead of her chest.

"Your fucking hair is unmistakable. The first time I saw you on my way to Café Royal, I couldn't get these locks," she grabbed tighter on my hair, "or you, out of my head for days. I just knew it was only a matter of time before I got my fingers tangled in it. And hopefully, soon, we'll be getting other parts tangled together."

Bella began to tortuously move off my lap and backed out of the car.

I quickly looked down and tried to adjust my never ending erection when I felt the wetness on my briefs.

I may have been aroused, but I definitely was not a one minute man and knew that I hadn't gotten off from dry humping. Then it hit me, what I was feeling was fucking Bella.

She was wet enough to seep through her own panties onto me, and I fucking relished in that shit.

I scooted my way out of the seat and stood to meet her.

I spun us around so I had her pushed against the back half of the car and leaned over her while I ran one hand down her side.

I gently skimmed the side of her chest and made my way down her hip.

"Bella, love, did you know you left part of yourself with me?"

She cocked her head to the side and raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

"Did you get so wet that you leaked your sweet juices all over my Calvin's?"

Then the blush I had been waiting for again crept back through her cheeks.

"Maybe…?"

"Maybe, Bella? That's all you can say for yourself?" I ran my index finger over her lower stomach, right under her 'virgin' belt, getting closer to the center of heat I felt radiating off of her.

"Ungh Edward" Her body weakened under my touch as I moved my finger down the front of her skirt and pressed into her warmth.

"Tell me to stop, Bella, and I will. I fucking promise you that."

"Don't stop, Edward, don't ever fucking stop." She groaned out.

I moved my hand under the skirt of her dress and was met with her soaked panties.

Touching Bella made fire jolt through my body. I could hear her panting near my ear as her tongue darted out and licked the outer curve.

Shivers ran down my spine and out my toes as I let my fingers wander further down the expanse of her pussy.

As I moved in even closer to my siren, I felt her hardened nipples brush across my chest and wondered how much was caused by the cold outside and how much was from what I was doing to her.

I pushed my thumb into her cloth-covered clit and she bucked against my body.

I braced her body with one hand behind her back as I moved my thumb to feel her clit up and down. I wanted so badly to break the lace barrier that was between me and my new drug of choice, Bella's pussy.

Without warning, I felt her slight hand move from my back and rub over my dick like she was touching fucking Waterford crystal.

She could have grabbed onto my johnson like a baseball player gripped a bat, because I was so hard, nothing was going to break it.

Her lips moved from my ear back to my mouth and I felt her tongue dart across my bottom lip.

The tip of her tongue pressed through my lips and I could tell she was seeking dominance over my mouth.

If she wanted to dominate me, I was never going to deny her.

I kept a delicate pace of moving my thumb on her clit as I felt her body start to vibrate against my body and her hand brush faster over my cock.

She gave my dick a squeeze and then moved her hand up the shaft and over the head.

"Shit Bella, that feels so good," I told her between bated breaths.

I felt like a goddamn fifteen-year-old for the mere fact that she was about to get me off without even really touching me.

She repeated her vertical path up and down my shaft, each time applying more pressure to the tip of the head before she made her way down.

Bella started gasping for air, and I wanted so badly to save her from her surface drowning by giving her release.

"Let go love," I whispered in her ear after I bit down right under her industrial piercing.

I used two of my fingers to slide up and down her folds and was met with the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard.

"Fuck Edward, oh fuck I'm coming, shit…."

I made one more pass up and over her clit and then felt my palm get wetter as she flooded her panties.

I let her body collapse against me as her hand felt limp against my dick. I couldn't even bring myself to care about my raging hard-on in that moment because I just made Bella Swan come without skin to skin contact.

Bella latched onto my body with both hands and I buried my nose in the scent of her hair.

Her body fit into mine like a perfect puzzle piece and I never wanted to let her go.

I didn't want to know if anyone else made her come before me, smile before me or blush before me. All I wanted to know is that I was going to be the last mother fucker to do all those things to her.

"You didn't get to finish Edward." Her voice was muffled against my chest.

"It's okay. I wanted this to be about you." I kissed the top of her head before she looked back up at me.

"It's never about me." She said it so softly I wasn't sure if I was even supposed to hear that shit.

It was the worst fucking thing I heard in that moment. What fucking douche bags were in her life?

All I wanted to do was give her something, anything that was going to last.

I looked down into her eyes and thought that maybe, just maybe, she wanted that for once too.

Just as I was going to ask her to spend the night with me (hell, we didn't even have to do anything, I just wanted to wake up to her fucking perfect face), I heard a commotion behind me.

"What part of 'I'm not interested' do you not fucking comprehend, you overgrown ogre?"

I glanced to my right to see Rosalie stomping away from Emmett and flipping him off over her shoulder.

Once she got close enough to Bella and me to see that we were otherwise occupied, she halted her movements.

"Look, Duckie-" she said.

Emmett was like a loaded gun right now, and I watched him cock back to fire. "It's Emmett actually, but you can call me whatever you want so long as I can make you scream it later."

"Fine, _Emmett._" Rosalie seethed out. "You have been following me like my goddamn shadow all night. That desperate shit may have worked in _Pretty in Pink_, but it's only making you look pathetic now."

Rosalie finally looked back over to where Bella and I were standing, and her mouth fell open.

"Well, well, B. You snagged yourself a hot one." Rosalie walked up next to Bella and pulled her out of my grasp. I instantly felt lost without her touch.

"Rose, what the fuck are you doing?" If looks could kill, Rosalie would have been dead.

"B, we gotta get out of here. I can't take this - thing - " she directed her finger at Emmett, "following me around anymore."

"Baby, only call me 'thing' if you're going to put wild in front of it first." Emmett yelled back to her.

I was pretty sure in that moment, my brother was about to know what castration felt like.

Before I could even blink, Rosalie had the car keys in hand and was directing Bella to get in the car.

Bella leaned into the passenger seat and picked something up. When she turned around, she had a tube of lipstick in her hand.

"Listen Edward, this is so far out of my comfort zone I don't know what end is up." She tugged on the sleeve of my shirt so it was now up at my elbow.

"What I do know, is I've never met anyone like you before, and you have me intrigued." She took the cherry red lipstick and scrawled something on my arm.

She giggled, mostly to herself. "Call it cheesy, or whatever, but use the number okay?"

I looked down at my arm there sat the ten digits to my future.

Everything about her drew me in: her scent, her body, her voice. I was never going to get enough.

I grabbed her face between my hands and gave her a sensual kiss that I hoped showed all the passion and yearning I had in my body.

Rosalie screamed at her from the car, "Bella, I'm too sober for this shit. Next time, you're the DD."

Bella slumped down into their car and gave me a wave before Rosalie burned rubber heading down the street.

Emmett came up behind me and slapped one of his bear paws on my shoulder. "So, what gives, did you get anything from the sassy Swan sister?"

Anything was an understatement. I got everything. But there was no need to tell Em that.

"A true gentleman never kisses and tells, brother." I gave him my best crooked smile and headed back to towards the party.

"Good thing you aren't a gentleman, _bro_!"

I left Em standing there in the dust of the Swan sisters.

I may not know a whole hell of a lot about the Swan sisters, but I did know that one Bella Swan was going to be the death of me.

**A/N I plan to continue this o/s, so keep me on author alert for future updates! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
